oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hearthlight
History Hearthlight is one of the newer divine sources to grace Oustomia. It is the title of Tay-Isha, the mythic bard who took up the mantle of divinity after combating the much stronger Protean Lord, Dingo. Her Clergy is rather small and limited at the present, mostly comprised of a few bards and citizens of either O'Kibo or Ohana, most of which still provide their own source of magical power, or else only use Hearthlight's to supplement their own, an option of necessity until she gains a greater following and more divine might and familiarity. Rank and Domains As of now, Hearthlight's divine rank is only 5, allowing Fifth level spells to be drawn from her worship. Her domains include the Good and Community domains, with the subdomain of Home Relationships At the present, Hearthlight only has a few relationships with other sources of divinity, having barely crested the threshold herself. The Witch of Superstition, Nene, has an intrinsic link to Hearthlight, for though they rarely directly interacted - their paths are connected through a shared commonality in Hearthlight's mortal lover Colli. Beyond that, their interactions are congenial and pleasant. Irori extols personal values of enlightenment, as well as discipline, both things that contribute to a continued path to self improvement. On this, they both thoroughly are alike, as the tenacity and grit required to face down trials with determination often demands training, preparedness and internal fortitude. Hearthlight appreciates a lot of value that Shelyn bring to the table, and the sense of civilization and community that shared works of art can provide - especially in the way of bards and musicians. More than a couple of Hearthlight's original worshipers were to some extent a follower of Shelyn previously. Much of their domains lie adjacent to each other, for home is where the heart is, and Shelyn is the known to be a Goddess of the heart. At the present, Hearthlight is becoming acquainted with other newer deific beings, like a support group that may very well soon turn into a full fledged small pantheon of its own. Among them is Hekram and Rylan the Trickster. Appearance Hearthlight has a few forms, sometimes depicted as a large Cervinae creature with a humanoid torso. Other times, artwork is less obtrusive or obvious as it actually blends the deity into the mass of faces in the portrait, so that only the careful observer will notice that only one of the crowd dancing and gathering has a small set of antlers. Though her attire itself may vary from a simple set of traveling attire, to a formal Ohanan Kimono dress, as well as tight or loose fitting dancing attire, there is usually a commonality of features present to draw a distinctive line between each depiction, namely the small set of antlers protruding from a short orange set of hair, a series of tattooed shapes and letters flowing down patches of bare skin, as well as often times a red or sapphire sash around her waist. The Church of Hearthlight Servants and Shrines Presently, her laity are often very down to earth or social peoples. Bards, minstrels and dancers make up a decent selection of the clergy, though sorcerers are not uncommon either. Even the occasional Oracle who's focus lies within the bounds of community may find themselves readily accepted into the fold. Small insignias can often find themselves beginning to be carved above fireplaces in taverns or community gathering points, or on street lamps that lighted up the night and provide a measure of safety to those out of home that they may find their way back. As such, it's slowly rising in popularity with small families, those who find themselves with the duty to protect and provide for others. It is said though that a fireplace or other domestic fiery source of heat and sociality carved with her mark never gets out of control, but provides a warm and welcoming sight to all in the room as a sign of rest from danger. Just recently, an official shrine has been erected in Makano in the Ohanan nation by 'Lighteners' as they are called, though more often it is instead a 'Gathering where you are' sort of worship. Interestingly enough, nomads and traveling groups have warmed to this sort of worship, as their homes can often be mobile at all times - or else for the more singular of wanderers, it represents the friendly points of rest between journeys, where strangers can become neighbors for a evening. Favoured Weapon The use of a torch or Lantern as Hearthlight's favoured weapon is more symbolic than anything, as light and fire are known to stave off the undesirable facets of the dark - be it loneliness, the cold, or things more sinister such as monsters. Domestic sources of fire carved with her sigil seem to have a tendency to get out of control less often, and become a tamer and more controllable source of light less likely to cause accidents or spread beyond their control. Favoured Animal Naturally, for all her connection to Deer and Elk, anything Cervinal falls under special recognition for Lighteners, and the creatures themselves almost seem to represent when a forest has become a home to elements of nature. Category:Deities Category:Lore